mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Starlight Glimmer
with and highlights |coat = Pale, light grayish heliotrope |aura = Light turquoise |cutie mark = (real) (fake) |voice = Kelly Sheridan (English) Annie Rojas (Latin American Spanish) |headercolor = #EDBBF3 |headerfontcolor = #622489}} Starlight Glimmer is a female unicorn pony and the main antagonist of the season five premiere. She is the former leader of a village of equality who seeks to "cutie unmark" everyone in Equestria. She or a similar pony also appears as a background character in . Development and design Starlight Glimmer has a similar color scheme and name to Evening starlite and a similar color scheme to the non-siren forms of Aria Blaze. She has a pink coat, purple and grayish blue mane, and a cutie mark of a star with two glimmering streams (sometimes concealed by a fake equal sign). Part of her real cutie mark is similar to the compass rose cutie mark of "South Pole," of Léon, usually of Prince Blueblood, sometimes of Blue Moon, and in some material of Friends Forever 13 Unnamed Stallion - Doctor. Her name follows the same pattern as Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, and Starbeam Twinkle and includes the name of G1 Starlight. In mid-February 2015, Jim Miller was asked regarding Starlight Glimmer's resemblance to Evening starlite and replied about him having no idea who Evening starlite is and them being not the same as far as he can tell. Later in the same month, he stated that Starlight Glimmer's name is not "Mayor Marx" or variations thereof, was asked in reply, "What is it? Or is that still classified?" and replied back, "You'll find out once the episode airs!" Jim Miller teased on Twitter that Starlight might return in a future episode. Depiction in the series Starlight Glimmer is first presented as the founder and leader of a mysterious village in which every resident has given up his or her cutie mark. As the leader of this village, Starlight has the philosophy that "true friendship" comes from being equal—no more or less talented than another—and that having special talents of any kind only leads to disharmony. To this end, Starlight uses a magical artifact called the Staff of Sameness to remove her followers' cutie marks and replace them with equal signs. When Twilight Sparkle and her friends arrive at the village, Starlight Glimmer sees this as an opportunity to spread her message of equality to all of Equestria. She leads the Mane Six to a vault of cutie marks outside the village, where she takes their cutie marks from them with the Staff of Sameness and tries to convert them over to her way of thinking. Fluttershy, the only one among Twilight's friends who appears to convert, spies on Starlight and discovers that her own equal sign cutie mark is actually makeup. Using a bucket of water, Fluttershy and her friends expose Starlight's secret to her followers. It is also revealed that the Staff of Sameness's ability to remove cutie marks is Starlight's own magic and that the staff is an ordinary piece of wood. She attempts to leave with the Mane Six's cutie marks but is thwarted by her former followers. Having lost her followers' faith, Starlight retreats from the village and escapes to parts unknown. Personality When initially introduced, Starlight Glimmer is shown to be openly friendly and welcoming, both toward the Mane Six and her followers; though she also has a ruthless side, maintaining an iron grip over the village and issuing punishment to dissidents and those who do not conform to her ideals. After her deception is exposed, Starlight's true self is revealed to be that of a ruthless manipulator whose message of equality masks a deep rooted hunger for power and control. She also displays an increasingly aggresive and vindictive side, seeking to escape with the Mane 6's cutey marks as retribution for ruining her plans and violently attacking her former followers for trying to stop her. Magic Starlight Glimmer is shown to be very skilled in using magic and mentions that she has studied a spell for years. She wields an ordinary wooden staff called the Staff of Sameness while casting this spell in a ceremony known by her followers as "cutie unmarking," pretending this to be the staff's power instead of her own. She is also shown to use telekinesis at long range, project magical barriers, teleport, and shoot powerful magic blasts. Other depictions In the IDW comics' My Little Pony: Friends Forever Issue #14 page 21, one of the ponies at Fillydelphia at least has a horn and coat and mane colors similar to those of Starlight Glimmer and Evening starlite. Merchandise A Playful Ponies brushable toy of Starlight Glimmer, with her real cutie mark, has been displayed at the 2015 American International Toy Fair. Quotes : Gallery References pl:Starlight Glimmer ru:Старлайт Глиммер Category:Supporting characters Category:Antagonists